


Art for Bad Moon Rising

by seraphina_snape



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Community: smallfandombang, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Werewolf Transformation, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for Bad Moon Rising by joidianne4eva. Includes fic cover, picspams & a fanmix. See inside for a summary and link to the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Bad Moon Rising

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bad Moon Rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771337) by [joidianne4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva). 



> Thank you to joidianne4eva for giving me a really cool story to work with and for the constant encouragement and praise. I hope you're happy with the art and that you like it as much as I like your story!
> 
>  **Warnings:** The images in the story art portray a graphic (bloody  & kind of disgusting) werewolf transformation scene, featuring screencaps from Hemlock Grove. Proceed with caution!

**Fic Cover**

  
**Picspam**  
The werewolf transformation is my favourite scene in the entire fic, so naturally I had to include it in the art. A big thank you to joidianne4eva for pointing me towards Hemlock Grove. One of the most disgusting, bloody werewolf transformations I've ever seen and I've gleefully adapted it for this picspam. :p

  
**Scene Illustration**  
I'm not calling this a picspam because it's just two manips illustrating the different conversations that happen when Hansel is stuck in his cage. It fits neatly into the text between Gretel leaving and Ben going down to talk to Hansel.

  


  
**Soundtrack ******  
The soundtrack focuses heavily on werewolves and related themes (transformation/change/changing relationships). You can listen to it on 8tracks or download the zip file. Enjoy!

  
****Mourning Ritual: Bad Moon Rising****

_Hope you got your things together._  
_Hope you are quite prepared to die._  
_Looks like we're in for nasty weather._  
_One eye is taken for an eye._

It was supposed to be a regular witch hunt, but things went downhill fast.

  
****Peter Bradley Adams: Full Moon Song****

_I'll forget about the things that I have done_  
_I'll forget about the years out on the run_  
_And dream of every woman I've ever loved_  


_Cause I know I was not the only guilty man_  
_Just the one who worked the blood on his hands_  
_And tonight I'm gonna find me a second chance_

The captive werewolf is relieved when Hansel manages to kill him.

  
****3 Doors Down: Changes****

_I'm blind and shakin'_  
_Bound and breaking_  
_I hope I make it through all these changes_

Hansel has to come to terms with the fact that he's turning into a monster.

  
****Queens of the Stone Age: Burn the Witch****

_Ask yourself_  
_Will I burn in Hell?_  
_Then write it down_  
_And cast it in the well_

All his life Hansel has been hunting witches, making the world safe from the monsters. Now he's turning into a monster himself.

  
****Florence + the Machine: HOWL****

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me_  
_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_  
_Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart_  
_drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_  


_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_  
_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl_  
_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_  
_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to_  


_Howl, howl_  
_Howl, howl_

Ben drives Hansel mad.

  
****Mark Lanegan: The Beast In Me****

_The beast in me_  
_Is caged by frail and fragile bars_  
_Restless by day_  
_And by night rants and rages at the stars_  
_God help the beast in me_

Hansel is caged and he doesn't like it.

  
****KISS: Almost Human****

_I'm almost human, can't help feelin' strange_  
_The moon is out, I think I'm gonna change_  


_You're so smooth and tender, a living, breathing dream_  
_I've got to have you, baby, I'm listenin' for your scream_

Hansel wants Ben.

  
****The Temper Trap: Soldier On****

_Don't think about it at all_  
_Just keep your head low_  
_And don't think about it all_  


_Soldier on, soldier on_  
_Keep your heart close to the ground_  
_Soldier on, soldier on, keep your heart_  
_Close to the ground_

Except Gretel can't help but think about it. Her brother is turning into a monster and she is determined to find a solution.

  
****Metallica: Some Kind of Monster****

_This is the test of flesh and soul_  
_This is the trap that smells so good_  
_This is the flood that drains these eyes_  
_These are the looks that chill to the bone_  
_These are the fears that swing over head_  
_These are the weights that hold you down_  
_This is the end that will never end_  
_This is the voice of silence no more_

Ben is suspicious of Hansel's motives.

  
****Echo & The Bunnymen: The Killing Moon****

_Under blue moon I saw you_  
_So soon you'll take me_  
_Up in your arms_  
_Too late to beg you or cancel it_  
_Though I know it must be the killing time_  
_Unwillingly mine_  


_Fate_  
_Up against your will_  
_Through the thick and thin_  
_He will wait until_  
_You give yourself to him_

Ben & Hansel.

  
****Poets of the Fall: Where Do We Draw The Line****

_On your palm an endless wonder_  
_Lines that speak the truth without a sound_  
_In your eyes awaits the tireless hunger_  
_Already looks for prey to run down_  


_What does tomorrow want from me?_  
_What does it matter what I see?_  
_If it can't be my design,_  
_Tell me where do we draw the line?_

Ben wonders where all this is going. What does Hansel want and will he still be himself if he accepts?

  
****Savage Garden: The Animal Song****

_I've been having difficulties keeping to myself_  
_Feelings and emotions better left up on the shelf_  
_Animals and children tell the truth, they never lie_  
_Which one is more human_  
_There's a thought, now you decide_  


_Compassion in the jungle_  
_Compassion in your hands, yeah_  
_Would you like to make a run for it_  
_Would you like to take my hand, yeah_

Hansel tries to win Ben over. Ben finds he isn't very relucant after all.

  
****Dry the River: Hammer** **

_Though I never had a white flag_  
_I surrendered you my every vital sign_  
_But the thing about the heart is_  
_It beats with no instruction from the mind_

Ben gives in.

  
****Rise Against: Sudden Life****

_So no I won't go gentle_  
_Into the good night_  
_You can keep your candle_  
_I'm walking away from the light_  
_Yeah I'm walking away from the light_  
_I'm walking away from the light_  
_I'm walking away from the light_  
_I'm walking away from the light_

_Diagnosis: sudden life (Walking away from the light)_  
_I woke up my heart racing, I'm (Walking away from the light)_  
_At a loss explaining why (Walking away from the light)_  


_Then put your darkest days behind_  
_Let life flash right before your eyes (Walking away from the light)_  
_And for very the first time,_  
_It feels like I'm walking away from the light_  


Hansel turns Ben.

  
****The Hollies: He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother** **

_It's a long, long road_  
_From which there is no return_  
_While we're on the way to there_  
_Why not share_  
_And the load_  
_Doesn't weigh me down at all_  
_He ain't heavy, he's my brother_

For the longest time, Hansel and Gretel only had each other. Her brother turning into a werewolf is nothing Gretel can't handle.

  
****Of Monsters and Men: King and Lionheart****

_Howling ghosts – they reappear_  
_In mountains that are stacked with fear_  
_But you're a king and I'm a lionheart._  
_And in the sea that's painted black,_  
_Creatures lurk below the deck_  
_But you're a king and I'm a lionheart._

Ben & Hansel: They can do this. Together.

  
****The Decemberists: This Is Why We Fight****

_When we die_  
_We will die with our arms unbound_  
_And this is why_  
_This is why we fight_

Ben and Hansel are in control and doing what they do best: hunting evil things. So when the day comes, at least they'll go down fighting.

  
****UNKLE: Burn My Shadow****

_I have burned my tomorrows_  
_And I stand inside today_  
_At the edge of the future_  
_And my dreams all fade away_  


_And burn my shadow away_  
_And burn my shadow away_  


_I faced my destroyer_  
_I was ambushed by a lie_  
_And you judged me once for falling_  
_This wounded heart will rise_

It's a new beginning.

[download @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/igdcc9n0dq99n3k/Bad+Moon+Rising+-+a+fic+soundtrack.zip) | [listen @ 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/seraphina_snape/bad-moon-rising)  


**The Fic**

_Summary:_  
_**Be wary not of the wolf outside your door but of the one lurking beneath your skin.**_

The plan had been simple, confront the witches, assess the situation and if need be, shoot the witches between the eyes. 

It hadn’t been quite as simple when he was nearly mauled by the thing that they’d locked up in their attic but Hansel was really good at rolling with the punches…or bites as it were. 

What he hadn’t planned on was sticking around long enough to be captured after he managed to cut the creature’s head off. 

He definitely hadn’t planned to wake up chained in the very attic where he’d almost had his throat ripped out. 

Head on over to read [Bad Moon Rising](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3771337) now!


End file.
